Wandeleven
by Fantasyfan3
Summary: Don't let the title deter you: Wandeleven is the cutest thing since sliced bread!...No, that didn't work out like I wanted it to,but you get the point. The Wanderer and the Connoisseur meet up with Eleven and Ten to battle enemies... But will some of them become... More than friends?


**This story is based off an Instagram roleplay between me and EllaNutella598 on Instagram. Check her Instagram account out: theconnoisseur_rp! **

**Note: This is not plagiarism, so don't yell at me. I have her permission and I am not copying it word for word.**

**Another Note: If you don't like this story, or if it stinks, just leave. Don't scream at me. **

**One Last Note: 'Doctor Who' and all its characters, plotlines, creatures, and anything associated with it belong to my favorite television company, BBC. Not me. But 'The Wanderer' belongs to yours truly and 'The Connoisseur' belongs to my dearest friend. **

**ROLL FILM!**

The Wanderer looked out into the water below the bridge where she had fallen. Three days ago, she'd been separated from her friend, the Connoisseur, and then from her TARDIS near a black hole in the time vortex, because she'd been clumsy enough to leave the door open. Well, she was still alive, and on Earth, but doubted the Connoisseur would even look for her. She continued to stare out into the water, hating time passing at normal speed.

The Connoisseur woke up on the ground, on Earth, just a block away from the Wanderer. She rubbed her eyes.

"What the heck?... Wanderer? WANDERER?" She got up, and hit her head on a fire hydrant.

"Ouch!" She yelped, rubbing her head. She then pulled out her sonic screwdriver, and soniced the air so her TARDIS materialized.

"There you are, old girl! Where have you been?"

The crowds around her stared, as she was talking to a police box.

"Ugh, London." She groaned, standing up and walking into her TARDIS. The Connoisseur flitted about the console, pressing buttons.

"Now, where is the Wanderer?" she pondered, and decided to call her friend.

The Wanderer saw a familiar but beat-up blue police box across the street and gasped. "Oh my gosh!" When the streetlight beeped and civilians could cross the road, she ran straight across to her TARDIS. "You're wrecked..." she whispered. Her TARDIS's light faintly flickered as if to prove her point.

"Oh, dear..." she ran her fingers over a large, deep scratch. Then she went inside, where things were just a little messier.

_RING! RING! RING! _The Wanderer picked up the phone inside her TARDIS.

"Hello?"

"Wanderer!"

"Connoisseur!"

The Wanderer was relieved to hear her friend's voice again.

"Where are you? I'll park my TARDIS next to yours."

"Er..." Putting the phone down briefly, she stepped outside and noted the street names.

"Earl, and Reed, South London... 2013."

"Okay! I'll see you in a few seconds!" The Connoisseur hung up and so did the Wanderer, and when she heard a familiar whooshing sound she rushed outside.

The Connoisseur's TARDIS was a wreck, even more than the Wanderer's. It looked really sick; its paint was scratched and almost a gross shade of green, while its light was dimmed and its doors were thrashed and could open by the slightest wind. In other words, it looked like someone had left the doors open right above a black hole, and seconds later it was sent headfirst into the black hole, crashing on space junk on the way down, fueled by the remainder of a dying star, strengthened by a nearby regenerating Time Lord, which is actually exactly what happened.

"Jeez," The Wanderer cringed as she stepped inside. Her friend sighed and kicked the console.

"It just-isn't-working!" The Connoisseur exclaimed, gesturing at the console of the TARDIS, like gesturing would help its ruined state.

"Don't you know how to fix it?" The Wanderer sighed, leaning on the wall.

"No- I never... _had the time_... to read the manual."

"Well, that's just great," The Wanderer remarked, "Because _I_ didn't either."

The Connoisseur sighed and was silent for a few moments.

"There has to be someone out there who can help us."

The Wanderer gasped and smiled as a realization came to her.

"What is it?" The Connoisseur asked eagerly.

The Wanderer grinned.

"We need... a _Doctor_."

**Hope you liked it! Stay tuned for more!**


End file.
